


The Clerk

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [7]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 22. Slavery AU: Ultra Magnus/Orion Pax- Pleasing his master</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clerk

Orion crawled across the floor, doorwings fluttering as he moved to kneel before his master, and nuzzled his interface panel. Ultra Magnus petted his helm encouragingly until Orion’s glossa flicked out and laved the edges. He could feel it warming until it finally snapped open. 

He had been an archivist before his lot had been drawn in the lottery. It had been a terrifying experience being taken away from Praxus. He had been so scared that he would be bought by a cruel master who would abuse him, instead he was pampered and kept safe on the mechs estate. He was also granted access to the massive library of the manor. It was far from the life he had thought that he would have. 

He nuzzled the mech’s spike where it still rested inside of its casing, nipping and licking at it until it began to pressurize. “You are beautiful, master.” He smiled and took the spike into his oral cavity, he flicked his tongue across it, and took it deeper into his intake, relishing the sounds he drew out of the mech.


End file.
